The Past Returns
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Three years after the Genetic Opera that went awry, Amber is in full power for now. Until faces from the past return to undo everything she has done. Will they succeed?
1. Prologue

**A/N I do not own repo or the characters or the ones I've made up. I just like to write the fan fics**

**A/N Please go easy, this is my first repo fan fic with best intentions In mind. Enjoy**

_**PROLOGUE**_

Three years after the murder of Repo Man Nathan Wallace and the death of GeneCo founder Rotti Largo, the company GeneCo has started to go into a downward spiral. Because ever since the Largo children took over they did things their own ways. For the first year they ran it together and kept it running smoothly and better than before. Into the second year Amber Sweet took complete charge, managing to keep Luigi and Pavi so far out of the loop that she was eventually able to fire them. It came as a giant surprise to them and the media. She did what didn't seem possible. A line of casualties were left behind by Luigi's knife. Pavi took off and threw Ambers face into the garbage. Both of them head into exile and seclusion.

It's the third year and Amber Sweet has the GeneCo employees unsure whether they are coming or going. Organ repossessions are still legal and the Zydrate craze has become worse than ever. After a two year decrease in abuse and underground market distribution it came back with a vengeance. Soon all will be put into further chaos when a familiar face returns. A face from everyone's past. They will be seen by few but will soon be revealed to the world in a matter of time. If the right people find them first, Amber could be thrown out of power and major changes to the city. Unless Amber find out first and stops them.


	2. The Mighty Have Fallen

While sitting in the graveyard one night the funeral singers see a car driving through the outskirts. The car pulls up to the old Wallace house. A man with long strait and braided, multi colored hair steps out and goes to the door. He knocks a few times then pounds on the door. A few minutes later the door slowly opens. A tall man, with black unkempt hair, a burn outlining his face, six clamps behind and around the burn scar around his face stands in the door way. He is disheveled and it's obvious he hasn't been out in a long time.

With a natural deep voice and Italian accent, he tells the pale stranger, "Go away, Graverobber! I have no dealings with you!" while looking down. Graverobber bares his teeth, grabs the man by the throat and slams him against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE'S SHILO? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he screams.

The Italian man replies, "My name is Paviche Largo. I came here on accident trying to avoid GenCops who thought I was a grave robber the night after my sister fired me from GeneCo. I don't know where Nathans daughter is! I haven't seen her since the night our fathers and Mag died."

Graverobber lets go and stares at him stunned and confused. "You're Pavi? Can't be!" he says.

"I am. Why do you care? Where have you been?" Paviche replies as he sits down in a chair.

Graverrobber leans against the wall. Still in disbelief and unknowingly answers, "I left a few months after Nathans daughter left town. Amber posted my picture and ordered my execution when I began wanting cash only for Zydrate. I've been pedaling a few towns over. I'm back now because I heard Amber called it off so I came to see Shilo and what's come of this dump. Now why are you here? At this place and why do you look so different?" Graverobber demands to know.

"After Amber became power hungry, she had GeneCo go corporate and she fired me and Luigi through those means before firing all the executives and dispersing the corporate team. Now she's in charge of all of it. We ran it good together though until her Zydrate addiction became hourly. Anyone that worked there that wouldn't use it or get further surgeries would be killed or fired or given to Luigi. She still forces the employees to use it or has them killed. The day after being fired Luigi stabbed me and left me for dead calling me the most worthless brother ever! A few days later I realized that I only did the surgery because I wanted their acceptance. I found no reason to keep wearing faces either. The omen lifted. So I came to pay respects to Mag and was mistaken for you. I ran into a tomb and through the next door leading to the basement here. It took me a few weeks to realize where I was. So if Nathan's daughter or ANYONE has been here I haven't the brightest clue. I seldom leave the basement."

Graverobber looks around and then punches Pavi in the face before walking away. _So I made it in time. In time to see her and tell her what I know and have. Once she's back we can have Amber in a mighty fine predicament. GeneCo will go to its rightful owner_! He thinks to himself while getting into his vehicle. He laughs with the thought of what he has planned. He hopes that his letter arrived to its recipient so that they can over throw Amber. He decides he'll go to work and do his thing while he waits and do some digging. One Largo in exile and no plans to return. He needs to find the other and find out if he can use his temper to help him.

After he leaves Pavi stands up holding his jaw. He heads back to the basement grunting. He says to himself, "I hope he's able to brave Luigi and his companion!" He goes down to the basement and slams the door.

_**THIS IS MY FIRST REPO FAN FIC! ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! JUST BARE WITH ME! YOU WILL ENJOY THIS! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WANTED AND ACCEPTED!**_


	3. Unexpected Discovery

_**WARNING!**_

_**IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY HOMOSEXUALITY AND OR BONDAGE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! SHOULD YOU CONTINUE READING JUST KNOW, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

After doing some searching, Grave Robber finds the house he's been searching for. He knocks on the door and stands off to the side. Suddenly the door flies open and Amber's former body guards Rocco and Bob are in the doorway. Rocco, the one always on the right, looks over and asks Grave Robber what he wants.

"Why aren't you guys with Amber as usual?" Graves asks.

"We were fired too! Instead of executed due to years loyal service!" Bob answers.

"Why are you here Glow Dealer?" Rocco asks.

"I'm here to talk to Luigi!" Graves answers.

They both smile and go inside. The come back a few minutes later with Luigi on a leash.  
"You wanted to talk to our bitch Graves?" Bob asks with a smile

Grave Robber looks in utter confusion. He tries to assess the situation and get his bearings. Once his thoughts are back on track, all he can ask is, "What the Hell?"

Luigi looks up and starts to answer him.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Yes, I am indeed being submissive. Yes I am their bitch. Yes Graves I'm gay! I know you expected that out of my shit brained useless brother! It is in fact me. I'm ok with it now. Got no fucking clue about GeneCo or my slut sister and I'm NOT interested in helping you out! Now Fuck Off!" Luigi shouts.

Rocco and Bob kick him and scream "Bad Dog!" Rocco takes him back into the house.

"I'd love to help you bring that bitch down. Cut the nonsense. It's the only reason you'd brave coming here, considering your history with this family. Luigi is actually happy now believe it or not. But there's nothing any of us can do. Not without getting killed. That fortress is too heavily guarded. Good luck though. Hope that whatever your crazy ass plan is works!" Bob says before slamming the door in Grave's face.

Grave Robber takes off when he hears moaning and screaming. He heads back to the graveyard. Knowing now that neither of one of the Largo brothers is going to help him he tries to devise a new plan. He starts thinking about the ways he used to infiltrate GeneCo.

If he can get into GeneCo he may be able to find a way to get into GeneCo then he can over throw the company from the inside. Suddenly an idea hits him and he jumps down from the tombstone he was sitting on. Before he goes anywhere he gets hit from behind. After rolling a bit he gets up and is shocked by the person he is now face to face with.

"It was a matter of time Grave Robber before this moment would happen!"

"Damn it!" He shouts.

He starts to go for a weapon and hears a shot gun caulk behind him!

"Let's talk! The voice behind him says.


End file.
